A Study in University
by FracturedTime
Summary: John Watson just started university and his dorm mate is the one and only Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock is seemingly cold and distant, as to be expected from a self- diagnosed sociopath. Little did either know they'd end up falling in love. Rating subject to change as story progresses.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone! I'm gonna start off with a little disclaimer: I don't read much fanfiction, and this has probably been done thousands of times before. "This" being a college!johnlock alternate universe. Oh well. It'll be fluffy, and**_ **at least** _**10 chapters. The cover isn't my fanart, so credit to whoever's it is. Feedback will always be appreciated. I'm extremely American, so if anything's a bit Un-British, my bad. Also, this'll be in John's point of view, kind of like a diary of sorts. S & J are both 18. Without further ado… I present to you **_" **A Study in University".**

* * *

 **07:30**

I wake up to the smell of French toast and a very bare wall. I sigh and roll over to look at my alarm clock. It reads 07:30. I decide I should probably get dressed and go downstairs, as it's my last day of summer before I go to uni. I got accepted and given a scholarship to the medicine program offered at Cardiff University. It's exciting, but also nerve wracking.

I put on a jumper and trousers, like usual. I go downstairs, nearly tripping over my luggage lining the hallway. As soon as I step foot in the kitchen, I hear my mum's shrill voice, "Oh! My Johnny! Going away to uni today! I made your favorite- French toast!" She smiles and kisses my forehead.

"Good morning to you too, Mum." I laugh and hug her. I take a seat at our worn kitchen table as she sets a plate of French toast and bacon in front of me. I pick at my food, suddenly extremely nervous.

"Oh, honey, you have to eat," Mum says and frowns. "I know you're nervous, but you'll get hungry."

"I know." I sigh and take a bite. "It's very good, thank you." I manage to eat both slices of toast. My father walks in, still in his pyjamas.

"Morning, John." He smiles sadly and gets a few slices of toast. "What do you say we leave after I get dressed?" I nod and wander away. Our relationship isn't the best ever since Harriet came out as lesbian. Dad wasn't all that accepting, to say the very least, and I stood up for her.

* * *

 **09:30**

I arrived at Cardiff about 20 minutes ago. I'll spare you the gory details of Mum's tearful goodbye and Dad's stern handshake. Anyways, I received my schedule and it's not half bad. Luckily, I got here before my dorm mate did. His name was something like William or Scott, but I don't really remember. I guess that shows how good of a mate I'll be.

Currently, I'm in the process of hanging up posters and unpacking. Hopefully William-Scott doesn't mind the posters. Or the fact that I'm a rabid cleaner. I hang up my last poster as I hear the door open, and in comes William-Scott. I think.

"Oh, hello. I'm-" I start.

"John Watson. Yes, pleased to meet you. I'm Sherlock Holmes." His voice is seemingly emotionless, as is his face. We shake hands, he sets his bags down, and he leaves as quickly as he came.

"Well, this year'll be fun." I mutter as the door clicks shut.

* * *

 _ **You don't know how fun this year will actually get, John! Sorry for it being so short. Please leave feedback, either positive or negative. I'll try to update ASAP. Maybe even later today (July 7th, 2016).**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I promise this chapter will be at least double the last.**_

* * *

 **10:00**

Sherlock's been coming in and out with very few words. I can't believe I got stuck with some weirdo. He bursts in the door for the tenth time, and I say, "Sherlock, for God's sake, choose in or out! You're not even doing anything when you're here!" Sherlock finally pauses and I get an actual look at him- He's gorgeous. His hair is dark and very curly, he's extremely tall with a nice arse… I shouldn't be thinking like this.

"I'm pacing the hallways. It's too cramped in here to do so. Sorry to have bothered you." He turns to leave.

"Sherlock, wait. Don't you think we should get to know each other? I mean, we're going to be living together for the next year or so." He pauses with his hand on the doorknob and slowly turns around with a smile on his face.

"That sounds like a lovely idea! I can tell you're troubled at home. Your dad and you haven't been getting along, by the looks of it. You used to play rugby, but you hurt your knee and have a slight limp from it. Physical therapy hasn't treated you well, has it? That's why you quit going after the second one and just told your mum you were. You seem to have a thrill for adventure, but you never have any… Majoring in medicine. Possibly homosexual, given your demeanor and the way you just checked out my arse. Shall I keep going?" I stare at him dumbfounded.

"How did you-"

"No matter. How do you feel about the violin?" Sherlock sits on the edge of his bed cross legged.

"It's pretty, I guess. I don't really listen to it. You really have a habit of cutting people off, you know."

He just shrugs. "I suppose. I play violin, and sometimes I don't talk for days on end. I hope you're okay with that. Roommates should know the worst about each other."

"That's fine… What're you majoring in, then?"

"Criminology," is all he says. He jumps up and begins putting his clothes into his dresser. "John Watson," he says after a few minutes.

I look up from the book I picked up. "What?"

He doesn't answer.

"Hey- Why'd you think I'm gay? Because I'm not."

"Like I said, no straight man would check my arse out." Sherlock smirks. I blush. "It's okay, you know. Being gay." With that, Sherlock is out the door again.

"I'm not gay!" I yell, even though he's probably long gone.

* * *

 **12:00**

I walk to the food court with Sherlock. I somehow got him to agree to come along. We're walking in silence until Sherlock pulls out a carton of cigarettes and lights one.

"Sherlock! You can't smoke here!"

He takes a drag from the cigarette. "It helps calm me."

"But what are you even stressed about?"

He doesn't answer. "Come on, put the cigarette out, Sherlock!"

"Fine!" He throws it on the ground and stomps on it. He turns his nose away like a child would when they don't get their way.

"Don't be like that. You're slowly killing yourself, you know?"

"Of course I know." He snaps. I just roll my eyes. He seems quite pretentious, this one. We reach the food court and part ways to get food. I watch as Sherlock picks up an apple and goes to pay. I buy a slice of pizza and a bottled water. We meet back up and sit down at one of the tables.

A woman walks past Sherlock and says, "Hello freak!" She's gone before I can say anything.

"Who was that?"

"Her name is Sally Donovan. No one of importance."

"No one of importance?! She can't just call you freak-"

"It happens all the time. Don't worry," he retaliates. A man that looks at least 22 takes the seat next to Sherlock.

"Hello, Gary," Sherlock greets.

"It's Greg. How many times do I have to tell you?" He turns to me. "Who's this?"

"John Watson. Pleasure to meet you." I shake his hand.

Greg smiles. "You must be new here. It's odd Sherlock's actually sitting with someone, let alone actually sitting in the food court. He's not exactly the most popular."

"Oh? I thought you were new here too Sherlock?"

"No, this is my second year. I skipped a grade." Sherlock turns his beautiful green eyes towards me and we make eye contact. No, shut up, John. They're _eyes._ Just because they're green and beautiful and- No no no. "It is true I don't have any friends."

Greg scoffs. "Right. Well, I'd better be off, then. Take care of Sherlock, John." He stands up and walks away, not before winking at me. I raise my eyebrows and decide to go back to eating. Best not to question it.

Sherlock and I sit in a comfortable silence while I eat. He just watches as I eat. "Aren't you going to eat?" I finally ask.

"No, not hungry." He goes back to just staring.

"...Right. Well, let's head back to our dorm. Appreciate the day before classes start, yeah?" I chuckle. Sherlock nods, stands up briskly, and starts walking towards the dorms. I follow suit.

"Slow down! My legs are too short." I laugh, and I think I even see a smile from Sherlock. He slows down to my pace. "Do you have a girlfriend that'll be in our dorm all the time?" I smile.

"No," He says curtly.

"Boyfriend, then?"

"Nope." He smiles.

"Right."

* * *

 **21:00**

I fluff my pillows as Sherlock makes his bed. I laugh when he finally lays down and the twin mattress is far too short for him. "Don't say a word."

"I didn't think you actually slept." I go in the bathroom that's joined with our dorm. I quickly shower and change into my pyjamas. I come back out to find Sherlock back at his desk using his laptop. I roll my eyes.

"Mind if I turn off the lights?" I ask. Sherlock shakes his head, so I turn off the overhead light. I climb into bed. "G'night, Sherlock."

 _ **Johnlock maybe next chapter? Idk. How was it?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I think I'll try to update everyday- My summer isn't that busy right now… Also, would you, as my audience, prefer this rated T or M?**_

* * *

 **09:30**

I wake up to my alarm. My first class is in an hour and a half. "Morning, Sherlock," I call as I walk to the bathroom. He just grunts in response, not looking away from his computer.

I brush my teeth and dress in- you guessed it- a jumper and trousers. I go back into the dorm. "Did you move at all last night?"

"No. Why?"

"I dunno. Just curious. When's your first lecture?"

Sherlock glances at the clock. "About an hour from now."

"I see. What is it?"

"Something pointless, I'm sure," He deadpans. I chuckle.

"Hey- Do you want my phone number?" I pull out my phone.

"I already have it."

"Right. Well, I have to get to my biology lab. I'll see you later." I smile at the back of his head and leave, but not before grabbing the things I'll need for the lab.

* * *

 **13:30**

"Can you believe it?! He assigned us homework the first day!" I complain to Sherlock.

"It is university, John. It's to be expected."

I sigh and plop down on my bed. I glance around the room, and notice an arm sitting on Sherlock's dresser. "Please tell me that arm is fake."

"It's not fake."

"Sherlock! Where did you even get that?! You can't just have a human arm in here!"

"I got it from the med lab. I need it for something."

"I seriously doubt it." I get up and walk over to it. "Please get rid of it!"

"Fine." He sighs and stands up from his computer. He just opens a drawer and drops the arm in.

"That's not what I meant! Please, just get rid of it."

Sherlock acts as a child and stalks off with the arm in hand. He's such a mystery to me. One moment, he's composed and mature, and the next he's a child with his sulking.

* * *

 **15:00**

Sherlock is once again sitting at his desk, but this time he's looking through a microscope. I'm at my own desk and doing my homework. "What're you doing there?"

"Testing some blood." Is all he says.

"You're not very… Friendly, are you?" I mutter more to myself than him.

"I'm a high functioning sociopath."

"Who says?" I raise my eyebrows.

"Everyone who's had the pleasure to know me. Except for Anderson. He's too stupid too realize I'm a sociopath, not a psychopath." He smiles at me. We fall into a comfortable silence, and I look back down at my homework.

I push my chair back and groan. "I'm going to go stretch my legs. Would you like to come along?"

"Fine," He responds. We both stand up and walk out of the dorm and into the hallway.

"This weekend, we should go to that coffee shop with Greg. He seemed nice."

"That's fine. Try to keep up, will you?" Sherlock smirks at me.

"If you haven't noticed, I have a limp _and_ my legs are considerably shorter than yours!"

"The limp is psychosomatic at this point," He retorts.

I stop dead in my tracks. "And why would it be psychosomatic? I don't have anything stressing me into having a limp! Sorry not everyone's as good as _The Sherlock Holmes,_ you ass!"

Sherlock turns slowly to me, his green eyes piercing through me. We stand staring at each other for a long time. He takes a step toward me, and for a second I expect him to punch me. I flinch away, but not before he captures my lips in a kiss. I freeze.

Woah, I'm kissing Sherlock Holmes. Well, he's kissing me. I'm standing here like a rock. So, I decide to thread my fingers through his curly hair and… kiss back. We break off.

"What-"

"Struck a nerve, did I? I've been wanting to kiss you ever since we met." Sherlock smirks. "I also knew you were gay." He walks away, his coat tail swishing behind him.

I stand where he left me in the hallway, dumbfounded. Again. Bloody Hell, Sherlock. I start walking to the entrance to the dorm building, but nearly run smack into another boy. "Oh, pardon me."

"No, no, pardon me," He smiles. "I don't think I've seen you before… Name's Jim Moriarty."

"Nice to meet you. I'm John Watson." I smile back. "So, uh, which dorm are you in?"

"It's in another building. I best be going though, I've a... meeting... with another student here. It was a pleasure." Jim walks away. Oddly enough, he pauses at Sherlock's and my dorm room and knocks. A few beats later, Sherlock lets him in and closes the door.

"Odd." I walk back to the dorm to grab my laptop, and see the two conversing. "I, uh, forgot this. I'll be out of your hair in a minute." Jim and Sherlock are oddly close to each other, and I feel a surge of jealousy. I shouldn't be jealous. I've known Sherlock for 2 days and we only kissed once. However, I realize Sherlock looks uncomfortable and even a bit angry. I leave as quickly as I came and head to my next lecture a bit early.

I let my mind wander to Sherlock. He's so… Elegant, I guess. He's different but beautiful. Brutally honest. His eyes are amazing. His height is-

My phone starts ringing and I pull it out. It's dad and I'm not really sure I want to answer it. I decide I probably should, and I bring the phone to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, John. How's university treating you so far?"

"Well, I've only gone to two lectures. Waiting for my third to start in about 10 minutes now."

"Ah, I see. Well, I hate that I have to tell you over the phone, but uh, Mum fell down the stairs while at the shopping mall yesterday."

"What?! Oh my God, is she okay?!"

"She's fine. She hit her head and got a minor concussion, as well as a broken arm. She doesn't want you to worry, and she doesn't want you to come rushing back home. We'll keep you updated, okay?

"Right. Can you put her on the phone?"

"She's resting under doctor's orders. I'll have her call sometime soon. Keep your phone on you."

"Alright… G'Bye then, Dad." I hang up the phone.

* * *

 **16:30**

After my lecture, I go directly to our dorm room. I couldn't really focus during the lecture and only have half a page of notes.

"Why did Jim come here, by the way?" I ask Sherlock the second he enters the door.

"Just some... Personal business." He pauses. "Don't involve yourself with him."

"Why not?"

"He's very dangerous. He transferred here at the end of last semester, and in his wake, there were 3 deaths. Of course, no one was smart enough to be able to link it to him. He has others do his dirty work for him."

"Hm... Why were you practically backed against the wall by him?"

"Jealous, are we?" Sherlock smirks. "He's very persistent when he doesn't get what he wants. That's all."

* * *

 _ **JOHNLOCK AMIRITE?! So uh, rated T or M? Feedback is always appreciated.**_


End file.
